Where are you Aquarius
by Dalisay08
Summary: Lucy starts her journey to find Aquarius
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** still can't believe how the fairytail ends. I cried so hard when Aquarius key broke, so when the end of fairytail didn't show Aquarius again.

#########################################################################

Chapter 1

It's a sunny afternoon in the middle of forest when a young lady with a long golden blonde hair tied in pony tail, a warm chocolate-like brown eyes, decided to take a break from her journey. She sits in the ground and lay her back in the tree. She takes out a loop with different keys, 10 golden keys, one is broken and 5 silver keys, she also takes out a cloth and a metal polish. She first polish her silver keys and let the golden keys in the loop ring.

She start humming while polishing her silver keys. She can still remember how awkward it is when the whole guild or should I say whole Fiore kingdom informed about the key of Aquarius.

 **Flashback**

July 4 X794

"welcome to fourth day of our annual Grand Magic Game" everyone shouts and cheer for their favourite guild when Mato the event mascot and referee of the event came out. "Please each guild participant came down."

Each guild sends their representative for mini game, Hibiki Lates from Blue Pegasus came down and wave to his fan. Orga Nanagear from Sabertooth grind at everyone. Risley Law from Mermaidheel wink at the boys, and the boys cheers with her slim and sexy bod, Maria from Black pantern a wild card guild shyly wave at her guild mate and "are you ready Lucy?" asked Makarov, the guild master of fairytale. Lucy looks at her guild master and smile "Hai, master! Let's just hope this is different from last year"

The referee Mato walks in the middle of the field "today's events is WAR!, this is not an ordinary war, but the war inside you!" Mato shows a box with lots of wire, the box is connected to a big Screen Lacrima "this object will show us your hardest battle through the screen lacrima, at the top of the box is the MPF or Magic Power Finder, this will idenfity how magical power you use in the battle"

At the balcony of fairytail, the team natsu somehow paled with what they heard, Lucy is powerful but she isn't a fighter, they all prayed that the memory lucy will show is the battle with Angel of Crime Sorciere where she learned a spell.

At the field Lucy is paled too, she knows what Battle will be projected, she still can't move on with that war, it is still fresh in her mind how she lost Aquarius. Everyone is done and so far Orga has the highest points based on MPF, followed by Lyon and its projected the between him and gray. It seem the box will project not just the hardest battle you faced physically but also emotionally, it must be hard to fight your (almost) brother, too much emotion and regrets. But Orga doesn't shows any regret, maybe because he fights for his nakama? It is the battle with the alvarez empire, but only does "minios".

"now please step forward Miss Lucy" Lucy steps inside the box.

" _ **members of Tartaros, Alegria has disposed the intruders" a man with a long black hair, holding a book speaks.**_

"Whose that guy lucy's showing to us chapi?" Chapati asked his co-announcer Yajima.

"hmm.. it's the underworld kind, Mard Geer of Tartaros" Everyone gasp with the news, even the fairytail is surprise, will it shows how lucy save them? Lucy doesn't wants to talk about it.

 _ **Lucy is laying is a room that looks like a cave with weird vain-like red wall. "The Face project is proceeding on schedule" Mard geer continue.**_

" _ **Disposed of the intruders?" Lucy asked her self "And didn't Wendy stop the Face project?"**_

" _ **However it seems one human has somehow escaped Alegaria" Mard spokes again "the soldier who kills her shall fill the vacant position in the nine demon gates." Every soldier cheers with the news "if one of the nine demon gates murders her they will be rewarded by Mard Geer. That is all". Mard ends the telephaty.**_

"wait! They plan to murder blondie?" Sting the guest announcer of the day asked.

"it seems that's the plane. Hope they don't succeed." Chapati commented. Everyone fall from their seats, it's seems the commenter lost their common sense with Lucy's memories.

" _ **I don't reaaly know what happened,but everyone's alive, right? I have to believe that" Lucy thought.**_

" _ **I found her!"**_

It is also projected what lucy thought that moment. "Lucy is strong minded, isn't she?" Mato announced. The fairytail carefully watching. They all proud that Lucy never give up.

 _ **Two ordinary soldier tried to catch Lucy, whose riding in a piece of wood, they are surfing is color green water. Lucy easily defeated the ordinary soldier with one strike of her magical whip.**_

The Fairytail cheers, also the other guild. They all shocked how lucy fight the ordinary soldier while surf boarding.

 _ **A new soldier came and shoots lucy with magical spear, Lucy use her whip and swing her body and kick the soldier.**_

" _ **Gate of Archer, I open thee! Sagittarius" Sagittarius aims the remaining soldiers with the eas when a weird looking girl spinning came, Sagittarius's arrow doesn't effect because of spinning.**_

" _ **Promotion! Promotion! I'll join the ranks of nine demon gates" the girl continue spinnin.**_

" _ **I close Sagittarius's gate!" Lucy gets a new golden key "Gate of the maiden, I open thee! Virgo"**_

" _ **Leave her to me, Princess" Vigo fight one-on-one with the girl. Lucy is now Laying in the piece of wood when " Hime! Something's coming"**_

" _ **Gate of the lion, I open thee! Loke" Loke instantly fight the other weird looking demon.**_

" _ **Lucy, leave this one to me!" Loke says while fighting Torafuzar.**_

"Go Lucy!" Everyone is cheering on lucy, it doesn't matter if is already happen, they still cheering for Lucy, Loke and Virgo's fight is intense. They can also hear the celestial spirits thought.

" _ **Simultaneous release… looks like it's hard on her." Virgo's speaks to loke through telepathy**_

" _ **Especially because you and I use a lot of magic, virgo." Loke's responsed.**_

" _ **For Lucy's sake…"**_

" _ **For the princess's sake…"**_

" _ **let's make this finish! Quick!" they both thought.**_

"Lucy-sama is truly loved by her spirit" Yukino point out to her guild mates.

" _ **I found her!" Lucy looked up to the source of the voice, Jackal is standing looking down at her. Lucy tried to fight him with her whip but it is useless.**_

"oh no! another one, the battle gets one interesting! Chapi" Chapati looks at his co-announcer.

"I honestly wonder how blondie faces those."

" _ **What happen to my friend?" lucy asked Jackal. Jackal continue throwing explosive bomb to lucy. Virgo and loke is panicking already, Lucy's magic is draining fast.**_

 _ **Lucy fell on the green water "they're not dead…" Lucy thought "everyone's alive! I feel everyone's magic…"**_

"hmm.. this is interesting Miss Lucy has Magic sensor, it is rare to have this ability" Yajima comment.

"What is magic sensor chapi?"

"Lucy can sense magic. This is very useful, you can tell how many is mage are their just by sensing their magic." Yajima explain.

"so blondie is special huh…" Sting never leaves the screen lacrima.

At the fairytail balcony, everyone is happy with the revelation, Wendy has admiration in her eyes while watching.

"… _ **they all saved me time and time again." Lucy continue her thoughts "now it's my turn to save them!" Jackal shoot another powerful bomb. Lucy raise from the water "I'll never give up. I won't!" Lucy draws another golden key "Not until I save everyone."**_

" _ **Hime! You mustn't that's…" virgo tried to stop lucy.**_

"Wait, Lucy-sama will open a new gate? But that's dangerous!" yukino shouts. Everyone eyes focuse on the screen, will lucy be able to open a new gate?

" _ **gate of the water beare, I open thee! Aquarius!"**_

" _ **The princess's body can't withstand it!" virgo shout**_

" _ **keeping three gates at once?!" loke looked at lucy**_ _**. Lucy fall…**_

" _ **Baka…" a mermaid appear behind Lucy**_

Eveyone at the stadium is awe with the revelation. Lucy open three golden gate at once. No one dare to move or speak.

" _ **Lucy!" "Hime"**_

" _ **you came, Aquarius"**_

" _ **I'll say it one more time… you're an idiot" the mermaid stare at the enemy while holding and supporting lucy.**_

" _ **I know" Lucy proudly responded**_

" _ **get back, little girtl" Aquarius send a powerful water wave to jackal.**_

" _ **Lucy that's enough!" Loke's cried**_

" _ **Please, here's your chance to close one of the gates!" Virgo's asked to lucy.**_

 _ **The three celestial spirit fight until jackal sends back virgo and loke to the celestial world. Aquarius get wounded by fish-like monster.**_

 _ **The three tartaros is now holding Lucy, Tempester walked out, and leave to Lamy the spinning girl and jackal the job to kill Lucy. But jackal kill Lamy first by blowing her head.**_

 _ **Jackal suddenly hit by a water, Aquarius is now holding Lucy.**_

Every one finally breath, they don't notice that they holding their breath.

" _ **Lucy, all I can do is slow him down" aquarius continue sending powerful water to jackal "it's the same with the other celestial spirits, they are too strong" Lucy nod to shows she is listening "but I'm not saying you don't have a chance. I can only keep him at bay, listen Lucy any celestial spirit wizard who can summon three spirits at once, can summon the celestial spirit king!"**_

Sting is now holding a popcorn while watching, the battle gets more interesting. Yajima is surprise with the revelation, he knows no one that can summon a celestial spirit king.

"Chapi1 this is getting more interesting chapi!, this shows that lucy is not just ordinary wizard, is she's holding back?"

" _ **as you know, he's the most powerful celestial spirit in our world. He can annihilate the enemy with one celestial strike." Aquarius continued.**_

" _ **celestial spirit king… but I don't have his key"**_

" _ **there is no physical key for the celestial spirit king, but his gate can be opened with a special kind of key. Summoning with a price. By destroying one of the golden keys, you can open celestial spirit king's just once.**_

" _ **destroy… a golden key?"**_

Every one gasp, sting stops eating the popcorn, his hands stay at the air. The fairytail are confuse, they know that lucy will not do it, she loves her spirit so much, but how she saves all?

" _ **not just any key will do. If the bond between master and the celestial spirit isn't strong, the gate won't open."**_

" _ **I can't do that! I won't! you're all dear friends, and I couldn't bear to lose any.."**_

" _ **destroy my key.." aquarius calmly says "I'm not sure if the degree of trust that's required is there, but we've know each other a long time. So it should pass."**_

" _ **w-what are you saying?"**_

" _ **do it save your friends!"**_

" _ **you're one of my friends too aquaruis! I can't sacrifice one friend to save others! There must be some other wat! I won't give up!"**_

" _ **if there were some other way. Do you think I would propose this?!"**_

Yukino's eyes never leave the screen, she can't believe what she is seeing, lucy can open three gates, lucy can open celestial spirit kings gate. She never thought that there is a big difference between their power.

Meanwhile at the balcony, the team natsu already know what will happen, they notice that lucy never calls aquarius, she keep saying that aquarius has a date. They feel so sorry, they can't continue to watch, but they still want to know what happen. The Raijishu keeps silent, they never know that the weak-looking mage held this so much power. The MPF continue to raise.

" _ **no! I won't do it!"**_

" _ **Lucy, there is no time. I don't have any strength left"**_

" _ **I won't do it" Lucy is now starting to cry**_

" _ **destroying my key doesn't mean I'll die. It just means…we'll never be able to seen each other again"**_

" _ **I couldn't stand that"**_

" _ **for me, it's more like good riddance. In the first place, I was you mother's celestial spirit. Layla. When layla died, her keys were passed on to you. I was disappointed. You were a crybaby, a brat, and a woefully ignorant. You had none of Layla's grace." Lucy cry harder while listening to aquarius "but you are her daughter, so I've endured it all this time. All these years I've hated you"**_

" _ **you can hate me, I don't care! I love you aquarius! You were my first friend… my…"**_

" _ **how long are you going to act like a spoiled child?! Right now, you're the only one who can save your friends!" Lucy continue to cry**_

The announcers are starting to cry, sting is now holding a tissue box. The fairytail is sad, they don't want to see Lucy in this state.

" _ **what's important, memories? The keys? A feeling of guilt?! No! it's the power to save your friends! The power of a celestial spirit wizard! Do it destroy my key! You're the only one who can do it!**_

 _ **Jackal are getting closer to them "I don't know what you're squabbling about, but you're I range now!"**_

" _ **I … I love you aquarius."**_

" _ **do it Lucy!"**_

 _ **Lucy gets the aquarius key.**_

' _ **there is burning in my chest… even though I hate this little girl…' Aquarius thought**_

" _ **Open!"**_

' _ **even though I hate her..'**_

" _ **gate of the celestial spirit king!"**_

' _ **I can't.. I can't stop this feeting…'**_

 _The scene change and showing aquarius memories, a young lucy is in the bathtab and splashing some water to aquarius. "come on! Splash me, aquarius!"_

" _don't summon me everytime you take a bath! Brat!" aquarius send a powerful water to lucy_

" _I'm sorry"_

" _how many times do I have to tell you?! Don't summon me from the goldfish bowl! That's for the goldfish! It'sgot a tail"_

" _you've got a tail too, aquarius"_

" _you summon me from a goldfish bowl, and them quibble on the top of it?!"_

" _what's quibble"_

" _jeez, play with human kids once I a while!"_

" _there aren't any here. That's why I'm lonely. I'm hapy when you came here, even ehen you're angry at me. I'm sorry"_

" _tch"_

" _ **open! Gate of celestial spirit king!"**_

' _ **lucy… you've dane more for me than you know. Thank you.'**_

 _ **The key broke. Lucy cried so much. Out the the cave-like room a star-like thing fall from the sky so fast that destroy the floating island housing demon of Tartaros. A big man that covered with armour came. The Plutogrim shakes and destroy but lucy doesn't care more, she just cry and cry.**_

The whole stadium is quiet. They saw the celestial king. They saw how strong it is by destroying the plutogrim. They saw lucy's heartbreaking moment.

Thw MPF starts to overheat, now they look at the points it keeps raising up rapidly and it explode with 9999 MPF points and lucy throw to the side and unconscious. The fairytail runs to get lucy, wendy started healing lucy, there are some burn marks.

Yajima start commenting about the events "so Lucy can summon a golden key even in a young age, it seems even at the young age she has a huge magical power. What do you thing sting?"

"I don't know anything about celestial thing, but she has a sad childhood" and sting cry more.

"that's right chapi! She is from a high class family and only child"

"there is still something special to lucy, sting and chapatti.. that is her linage, celestial mage is rare now, but it's is even more rare, when came from a family of celestial mage. A family of celestial mage has a huge magical power, there is rumour that the family of celestial mage is decedents of the star."

 _ **End of flashback**_

Lucy is now on her second silver key when a strong wind blew and she automatically closed her eyes. When she open her eyes, the golden keys are already missing. She keep looking around, it might be blew away. She starting to get nervous, she can't lose her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hope you like it!**

Chapter 2

######### Last chapter ########

Lucy is now on her second silver key when a strong wind blew and she automatically closed her eyes. When she open her eyes, the golden keys are already missing. She keep looking around, it might be blew away. She starting to get nervous, she can't lose her friends.

######## Chapter 2 ####

She looks up in the sky when she saw a black bird with her keys at the beak. "Wait! That's my key!" Lucy hurriedly pick up all her silver keys and run to the direction of the bird. Until she lose the site of the bird.

"ok! Silver keys! Lets' save the others!" Lucy picks one of the silver key "Gate of the Compass key. I open thee! Pyxis!" the silver key glow and a weird looking bird came out with compass at its head.

"now Pyxis, tell me where are our friends!" Pyxis start searching the location of the golden keys and the thief bird. The compass on tops of its head spins until it stops. "Good job Pyxis! Lead the way!"

They started walking in the darker part of the forest, when "Rooaarrr!"

"' _what's that'_ she says" Gate of the clock key, Horologium saves Lucy from surprise attack of a big boar. " _'Let's get out of here'_ she says" Horologium start walking away from the boar, that chasing them. " _Horologuim! I need to get out'_ she says" Horologium open himself and lucy rush to the other side and holds her whip.

"Lets' see how strong you are Teddy bear!" she wraps the whip at the neck of the boar and pulls the bear towards her. When the boar stumble in front of her she gets the dagger, a gift from Erza "Any last word Teddy bear!"

"Miss Lucy, that's a boar not a bear" the gate of southern cross key points out through telepathy.

"I don't care grandpa crus. This one looks like asuka-chan's teddy bear after gray and natsu used it as target" poor asuka she can't forget how much the child cried. "don't worry teddy bear I gonna used your fur in fancy way" and she smash the dagger to the head. The handle of the dagger. She is not gray, natsu erza or anyone from guild to kill this, she'll just leave it here and let Capricorn or Loke to take care of it later.

She gets another silver key " Gate of the Canis Minor! I open thee! Nikora!" a weird looking snowman slash bug came out "Okey, plue I please guard this teddy bear until I came back! I trust you to protect our foods ok!"

"Pun~~"

"great! I'll be back!"

Lucy and pyxis continue their search, Horologium already sent back to the celestial words. They end up in the front of a cave "A..are you sure Pyxis?" Lucy feels a magic inside, she doesn't know what it is. But she feels bad about this. She improve her Magic sensor when she discover this at the battle between three tartaros. "um.. you may go now Pyx! Thank you for your assistance"

"Everyone here I go!" Lucy steps inside, the magic gets more heavier and more powerful. _How can a simple bird live here?_ Lucy continue to walk until she slams to an invincible wall. _'what's this?'_ she touch again the invincible wall, the wall shows some text ' _a magic rune huh? But it's black unlick freed's runes which is violet'._

Lucy touch the rune again, ang a black shine text came out

 **What Am I?**

 **I can be looked through but I'm not a window  
I have your eye pressed to me but I'm not a door peephole  
I help you see things that are far away but I'm not a pair of binoculars  
I'm often pointed at the sky but I'm not a lacrima satellite dish**

' _A riddle? And who put this one? What will happen if my answer'_ lucy thoughts so hard for an answer, she don't want to call grandp crux, _'I want him to rest'_

"hm.. lets' see, help me see thing from a far..but not a binocular" Lucy think har for an answer "AHH! It's Telescope!" the rune disappear and lucy continue to walks another rune and riddle came out.

 **These are giant balls of gas** **  
** **Many light years away** **  
** **Most are only seen at night** **  
** **Although one's seen in the day**

"tsk.. this is easy.. STAR of course !" lucy jumps when the rune disappear. "this is so much fun, too bad Levi and Freed isn't here, they'll both love this challenge!" she acontnue walking and she ends up with 2 hole in the wall that serves as door, the first door has sun at the top, the other one has moon. She almost call pyxis for direction when another rune shows.

 **The answer to this will lead you to my nest**

 **What Am I?**

 **I'm spherical but I'm not a soccer ball  
I can be full even though I haven't eaten anything  
I have craters but I'm not a volcano  
I have a dark side but I'm not a dark mage  
I can be seen at night but I'm not a star  
I affect tides but I'm not the wind**

Lucy walks toward the door with moon at the top, the next thing happen is the other side of tunnel-like cave collapse. _'i… I'm safe'_ she advance until she saw a magical dark wave aiming her. Her eyes widen.

"' _thanks horologium.'_ She says" Lucy looks down, at some point horologium end up at the celling. She saw a big crow.

" _Miss Lucy"_ Granpa crux calls Lucy's attention via telepathy _"that crow is a celestial spirit"_

" _whaaatt!"_ lucy look at the crow closely, its feather is shiny black, the beak is gold color and the eyes are silver _'what an eyes, so pretty reminds me of stars at the sky'_

Lucy summon Lyra mentally. Lyra start singing song and the crow starting to close his eyes. Lucy came out from Horologium. And walks to the crow, based on the books she reads this is the crow celestial spirit, also known as corvus. The trickster, manipulative and mischevious. One of the smartest silver keys.

Lucy touch the feather and the crow opens his eyes "Hi! I'm Lucy, I'm a celestial mage" the crow looks at her. "don't be scraed, I'm only her to get my friends" the crow is tall as her, and gets smaller and smaller _'oh.. so he can change his size, makes sense why I thought he is an ordinary bird'_ "don't worry I won't do anything"

" **you are a celestial mage?"** the crow ask, his voice is smoothing. He is now flying and looking at the eyes of Lucy, while Lucy nods as a respond **"Celestial mage is so rare now, and you are her to get you friend? Is it the golden keys?"** Lucy smiles and nod again **"why is the aquarius key is broken?"** Lucy gives he crow a sad smile and didn't answer him. The crow look at lucy's eyes and reads lucy's memories. **"I see, I don't mind helping you to find her new key"**

"really! You'll go with me! That's awesome!" the crow turn into a silver key. Corvus key is unique, the body is silver key but the handle is black with crow picture.


End file.
